Ulalume
by JackTheRippersGirlfriend
Summary: Edward and Bella are from another universe, betrothed to eachother since birth, when tragedy stikes Bella is sent to Earth to live out her teenage years. Edward, acts as her gaurdian angel for year before he decides to take matters into his own hands. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward and Bella are from another universe, betrothed to eachother since birth, when tradgedy stikes Bella is sent to Earth to live out her teenage years. Edward, acting as her gaurdian angel for over a year, decides to take matters into his own hands and get her back.

**A/N: **Hello Folks!, welcome to my first fanfic, if you don't like werid, otherworldy things, then you shouldn't read this. It deals with different universes, not space or astronomy but, weird fairy things. It's not dark, more humorous, I think. I got the name from an Edgar Allen Poe poem, called Ulalume, I don't know why I chose it, I just thought it was pretty. So enjoy!.

**Preface:**

Just as everything was right again, it was snatched away from me. Like a gust of wind taking my sun hat and flying across the ocean with it. I knew he loved me, I was certain. But, how come I couldn't escape the stinking feeling in my stomach that told he was never coming back?. And now, in his place is a darker figure, a darker figure come to take even more from me, from him, my beloved. But, surely, dying in the place of someone I loved, amounted to much more than my own life. Knowing that he was safe, amounted for much more than my own life.  
Knowing that he loved me, amounted for much more than my own life.  
I watched as the figure comes closer, chanting my name.  
Twirling a shiny object between his fingers.  
I feel the pain before I know what's happening.  
Goodbye, my love.

-x-X-x-

Chapter One:

**Bella Swan, Tuesday 8:00 am, Hallway.**

"Emmett, I swear to god." I yelled to the bathroom door. On the other side was my idiot brother who had been currently in there for fifteen minutes. School was in ten minutes and I wasn't even dressed. I sighed and opened my mouth to yell again, when the doorknob turned and my brother's big head popped out. He looked alot like me, except more masculine and muscular, he had extremely curly brown hair and a smirk was always plastered to his round baby face.

"Im out, chill." I rolled my eyes and side stepped him into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I let out a gust of air and rubbed my eyes infront of the mirror, I quickly brushed my teeth, my hair and washed my face. After patting down my face with a dry towel, I looked at the girl in the mirror. She had long, dark brown hair and a pale heart-shaped face, with dull brown eyes, ringed with dark, purple bags under each from lack of sleep. Definitely not attractive. I sighed again, pulled my hair into a ponytail and stuck my red, rectangular necklace under my t-shirt.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 8:15 am, Floor.**

"Ouch, mother fucker!" I rubbed my throbbing behind with my hand. I should definitely pay more attention as to where I walk, especially coming down the stairs. I picked myself up off the floor and hopped into the kitchen. I hated our kitchen, it was a sickly yellow colour, with a mismatched dining room table in the middle, Emmett, was now sitting at that table, smirking and eating his Cheerios, I glared at him, long and hard.

"Hurry up and eat, or I'm not driving you to school." Ugh, are you kidding?. My car had been in the shop for a week now because of a stupid, unworking engine. Renee and Charlie made him drive me to school every morning, Emmett was less than happy to help.

Renee and Charlie were our adoptive parents. Apparently we had showed up on their doorstep, and they just had to take us in (cue eye roll). They lived in the little town of Forks, Washington. Where everybody knew everybody, like a big fucking episode of Cheers.

Renee and Charlie weren't _that_ bad. Giving us a nice home, cars and and giving us more than enough allowance, trying to make up for the fact that they were never around. With Charlie's job (I'm still not sure what he does) and Renee's clubs and stupid trips to Vegas, they never had time for had been gone for two days now and we weren't expecting them until next week. So for now it was just me and Emmett.

Normally, Emmett and I got along, but today he was just trying to get under my skin and make us late.

"Fuck you." I seethed, glaring at him, whilst pouring milk into my bowl of cereal.

"Ouch, right in the feel bads, Bella." Emmett said, rubbing his heart. The sad thing was, he was rubbing the wrong side of his chest.

"Wrong side." I sneered.

Emmett quickly changed sides, "Ouch, right in the feel bads, Bella."

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 8:45 am, Spanish Class.**

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me.

_Detention._

I was a little late.

"Bella, you were twenty five minutes late."

Okay, that was lie, I was _kind of_ late.

I gave my spanish teacher a sheepish grin, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oops?"

I heard a few snickers behind me, I turned around and quickly glared at them.

Then too-sweetly smiled at my short, sporty and tanned spanish teacher, Mrs. Hapala.

"Sit down Swan, detention after school." I glared at her.

I made my way to my seat, and slammed my head on the wood of my desk.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 12:01 pm, Lunch.**

Ah, lunch.

Where the Preps sit with the Preps, and glare at you.

Where the Jocks sit with the Jocks, and glare at you.

Where the Nerds sit with the Nerds, and glare at you.

I jumped in the cafeteria line, and jumped back out feeling victorious with a lemonade bottle.

The cafeteria was such a boring place, full of white. White walls, white tables, white trays. It looked like a fucking hospital. I scanned the white tables for a friendly face.

Sitting, as always, in the same spot, was Jacob, my bestfriend.

Jake and I were unbelievably close.

Closer than Bert and Ernie, Closer than P.B and J.

I had met him in the first grade, in the sandbox. He was eating sand and didn't realize that in his handful of sand was a worm, and he was going to eat it. Horrified, I tackled him.

"Hey!" He whined. "That hurt."

"I had to, you could've died." I informed him wide eyed. He stared back at me in shock.

"Whoa, You're like Superman, no wait, Superman's a man, and you're a girl, girls are gross."

I glared, and agrued that boys were much more gross.

After that, we were inseperable.

He was tan skinned, with a mop of silky black hair down to his shoulders, he had perfect teeth and perfect hazel eyes. Jake was unbelievably cute, _hot_ even. But he was my bestfriend, all he ever would be. Kissing him would be like kissing Emmett, double ew.

I smiled and walked over to the table. I sat down, unscrewed the cap off my lemonade and took one big swig. Jake raised his eyebrow, unimpressed and reached his hand out towards me, grabbed the bottle, and chugged the whole thing.

I glared at him.

"You know if you keep glaring, your face will stay like that."

"You know, if you don't shut up, you won't have a face."

Jake feigned hurt and gave me a toothy smile. He twirled the bottle between his fingers, getting a look of determination on his face that both disturbed me and frightened me.

"He shoots, he scores!" Jake exclaimed, shooting the bottle into the nearest trash bin.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, reached over the table and flicked him in the head.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Hey!, did you see the new students yet?" Jake asked.

I shook my head 'no'. I hadn't even known we were getting new students.

"When did we get them?" I asked him.

"Last week, but you wouldn't know.. you were 'sick' ." Jacob laughed making air quotes around 'sick'. I glared at him. I wasn't actually sick, I just needed a break from school...

"They're strange, really weird." Jake said, amused. "One was in my english class this morning."

"How many are there?" I asked Jake, scanning the cafeteria to see if I could find an unfamiliar face. Which wasn't hard, Forks High only had four or five hundred students.

"Three, moved here from Alaska or some shit." _Alaska?!_ Wow. "Two are brother and sister, the other one, well, I'm not quite sure where he ties in, he's just...there."

I laughed.

"I feel bad for them, everyone is all over them, it's like the coming of Jesus."

Ha, Welcome to Forks.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 2:15 pm, Biology Class.**

Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Le- OW!.

Word of advice: Look where you are walking, not your feet.

I rubbed the spot where my head had connected with the wall, at least the wall was right beisde the door to biology.

I entered, fashionably late. I had the sudden urge to strike a pose, I refrained, not wanting to be sent to the nurse's office.

"Ah, Miss Swan, How nice of you to join us." I repressed a shudder. I _loathed_ Mr. Banner. He was absolutley disgusting, his shirts never fit, his five o' clock shadow always making an appearance. For a thrity eight year old man, he was ridiculously short and fat. And his hairline... I mean,_ lack_ of hairline, always bothered me. On a couple occasions I had caught him sticking his pen in his ear and checking the ear wax on the end. Ew.

I glared.

He glared back.

"You have a new lab partner."

I spun around and looked at my lab table, sure enough a disarray of unusual bronze hair was was staring at me. Attached to the head of hair was the most amazing face I had ever seen. Bright green eyes stared at me, a perfect angular nose stared at me, perfect full lips stared at me. Hell, even his perfect ears stared at me. He was outrageously pale, like he had never seen the sun.

I lifted my hand to my mouth to see if any drool had slipped out, luckily there was none. I closed it and silently walked to my lab table. Unfortunatly, I tripped on the way, landing on my face.

_We meet again, Mr. Floor. _

In a huff I picked myself up and continued my walk of shame. I could just picture all the kids in my class morph into little, red devils pointing their pointer stick thingys at me. It was like I was walking to my own personal hell.

_Poor ol' Bella Swan._

I slowly sat myself into my seat and pulled out my books, trying in vain to not look at the handsome, Mr. Darcy, incarnate.

Mr. Banner started his dull lecture about some stupid shit, so I took out my notebook and started absentmindly doodling._ Swirl, Star, Pretty Happy face, What the fuck?!_

My notebook was suddenly snatched away from me. I glared and looked in the direction it went to.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, _no, that doesn't fit _... Adonis over there, had stolen it, and was now writing in it.

I glared at the side of his head, _could this guy get anymore perfect?_. His jawline was angular and prominent. _Lick it...Come on Bella, just one little lick..._No! My eyes snapped out of their sex fest and remembered the task at hand: glaring at Adonis.

He met my glare, and smiled crookedly.

_Sorry folks, Bella Swan has just died._

He had absolutley perfect teeth, straight and pure white, he looked _delicious, _I wanted to eat him._ Bad Bella!, Don't eat the new kid!._

He passed the notebook back to me, and I quickly grabbed it, glaring at him.

I was eager to look at what he wrote, _Stop Bella._ No!, He even writes sexy!. _I said stop!, this is ridiculous._ Unnng, Fine.

I tried not focus on his extremely sexy handwriting and focused back on what he wrote.

_Hi, Im Edward Cullen.  
_

I wrote back.

**Bella Swan.**

_I know, how are you Bella?_

'I know'? Eh, what?. Did I read that correctly?, I read it over, Yep, it was correct all right. I chose to ignore that comment.

**Bored... yourself?**

_Happy to be here. It was an extremely long flight._

**Ouch, Alaska is far.**

He laughed out loud, the most beautiful laugh my small little ears had ever heard, for no reason. I was contemplating on bringing him to the nurse.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?"

Edward nodded, and looked back to the paper.

**What? What did I say?**

_Nothing. Would you be offended, no forget I said that, would you be frightened if I told you I traveled here, because of you?._

_Excuse me? I never even knew of your existence until now._ My face paled and I choked out a nervous laugh.

"Swan, Office, now."

I glared at the paper.

I ripped the paper out of my notebook, crumpled it up and stalked my way to the office.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 10:01 pm, Bed.**

I stared at the ceiling, fingering my necklace.

It was a beautiful necklace, a plain dark red, almost like a blood colour, rectanglular pendant. I wasn't not quite sure where I had gotten it, I liked to belive it was my mother's, or my family before this one. I had had it since forever, never taking it off to shower, swim or anything, besides Jake, this necklace was my bestfriend. The only thing left before Renee and Charlie (Ew.)

I gazed down at the necklace, it had suddenly turned green, a dark emerald green, out of nowhere. _This is one fucked up mood ring_, what does green stand for?. I shook my head, _I never knew it did that.._ and thought of all things green. Grass, swamps, Edward's eyes...

_Edward._

That hot hunk of fictional story book characters, he didn't even look like he was from Earth.

He was hauntingly beautiful.

_Would you be frightened if I told you I traveled here, because of you?_

I pondered his question, no, I wasn't frightened, a little weirded out, but not frightened..

-x-X-x-

**A/N:** So?, what did you think?, It is the first chapter though, I don't usually judge a story by its first chapter... they are always boring, introducing you to the story. If its confusing then feel free to ask me!. I don't know if I want to say anything more.. So, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey!, thank you for your reviews guys!. I now realize that I forgot a couple things in the last chapter, such as a disclaimer and some background as to what is going on. So here is some clairification. Bella only lived in the other universe for a year, Edward is a year older than her, bu the looks seventeen. That will be explained later ;). Blah, blah. Edward watched her from afar, becuase let's face it, its true love, so he already loves her and watched over her. Excpet he can't go down to Earth to watch her. He only decided to go down to Earth to get her back. I hope that made sense.. Anyways, I'm going to start telling you guys my favorite songs of the day, because I have to share them, they are so good.

"Still Loving You"- The Scorpions  
"Still Walking After You"- The Spill Canvas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Two:

**Edward Cullen, Tuesday 10:30 pm, Bella Swan's Window.**

I groaned, whatever intinced me to do this?.

This was not going according to plan.

I took all the normal approaches, I studied the humans for god's sake!.

I introduced myself, like a normal human, I asked her how she was..

I sat beside her, which was incredibly hard. I just wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her.

Where did everything take an incredibly wrong turn?.

_Maybe the part where you told her you traveled a long way for her, asshole._

Shit, thats probaly true..

Did I scare her away?.

I shook my head solemnly and looked up, _Think ladder._

Just then a wooden ladder appeared before me, I smirked to myself and climbed to the top. It stopped at a tree branch directly infront of my beautiful Bella's window. I situated myself on the tree branch and willed the wooden ladder to be gone, the ladder below me disapeared as if it was never there. Satisfied, I looked towards the window. My breath hitched in my throat.

This is what intinced me to this. She was what intinced me to do this.

Her body was curled up into a ball, still wearing her clothes from earlier today, her white t-shirt bunching up over her pale stomach, her hair looking like a brown mess of seaweed around her. I had the urge to run my fingers through it.

I never imagined she would be this... beautiful, _mouthwatering, sexy..._up close, I mean watching her from a distance, she was still beautiful, but this was.... amazing. My girl rolled over, she was always restless, in my whole year and a half of watching her, she never got a good nights sleep. _I bet I can give her a good nights sleep..._

I ran my hand through my dishevled hair, I was going to the other side of that window.

I nodded towards the lock on her window. Unlock.

The lock popped open, _Perfect._

Now, to open the window. I focused, _Open._

_Victory Dance!._

_Ah ha!, Eddie you dog.._

I hopped inside her room, hoping I hadn't created any noise. Wouldn't want her W.W.E wrestler brother coming in her and kicking me into the next century.

I took quiet steps across the floor to where she was sleeping and I slowly lowered my self onto the bed. I ran my twitching fingers through her soft mahogany hair, _Silky.._ I leaned in and breathed in deeply, my girl smelt of strawberrys.

I groaned. This was insane!, this was stalkerish, this was a federal crime. Since when did I stoop to these lows?, this was so wrong.

I stopped running my fingers through her hair when her eyes started fluttering. My breathing stopped short._ Shit, shit, shit.. _I didn't think this through!.She snored softly and rolled over.

I let out a gust of air. Phew..

I caressed her pale face. Her face was flawless, perfect. Her button nose just looked like it longed to be kissed.. Should I? Yes..No.

I chose the latter. She would probaly wake up to find my face slobbering on her nose. I can live without that conversation. _Well, uh, Bella, you don't know me very well, well hardly at all, but I want to marry you and kiss your nose much, much more in the future._

Yeah, No.

I sighed, her body was twisted, she looked uncomfortable.

Slowly, I lifted her from the bed and held her in my arms. She was so soft, so small. This is going to be the death of me. I lifted the bed covers down and lowered Bella into them. I immediatly wanted to pick her back up and hold her. _No, Edward.. later._

Once I had her all tucked in, I kissed her forehead and jumped back out the window.

-o-O-o-

**Bella Swan, Wednesday 7:49 am, Bathroom.**

In your face Emmett Swan.

I had woken up to find myself tucked into my bed, still wearing my clothes from yesterday. _Must have done that later in the night.._ I checked the clock, six thirty.

I couldn't fall back asleep, so I got dressed and ready extra early. I was currently brushing my teeth. Emmett was currently banging on the door, just as I was yesterday. Only two more days of this and I get my truck back.

"Fuck, Bella, let me in!. I have to pee!"

I contemplated, I was the nicer sibling.

I spit the toothpaste that was in my mouth into the sink and opened the door for Emmett.

He ran into small bathroom and gave me a big, brother bear hug. I patted his curly head affectionatly, it was the only thing I could do with his arms acting as restraints.

"Oh, shit, Bella get out, I really need to drain the main vein." He let go of me and pushed me out.

I laughed and walked down the stairs to eat.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 8:07 am, School Parking Lot.**

_Phew.._

First time we weren't late, in ... a week?

Once again, I patted Emmett's head as we walked through the crowded parking lot.

"Good boy, getting us here on time." He smiled and ruffled my hair, adjusted his backback to his left arm, and threw me over his shoulder cave-man style. I hated when he did this. I always ended up with a bad case of naseau.

"Emmett." I whined, hitting his muscular shoulder. _Ouch, bad idea._ Today was going so well.

People were starting to stare. Emmett seemed to notice as well, he lifted me from his shoulder and set me down.

"I'll see you after school, Bells." Emmett said, slipping his arm off of me and walking in the direction of his football friends.

"Bella!."

I spun around. A male's musical voice melted my ears, like melting honey. I inwardly groaned and turned around, only one face could match that voice. _Edward._ The perfect look of his face and whatnot, melted my eyes. He was wearing a black, cotton long-sleeved shirt that showed off his chest and arm muscles. I hadn't noticed his muscles before, they weren't big, but they were still there, they looked... sexy. _I want to lick those muscles._ His hair was an even bigger mess than yesterday, and he had light purple circles under his eyes.

I shook my head and glared. _Wow, first time today.._

I walked faster. I didn't really know why I was walking faster, I wasn't frightened like he had asked, maybe it was because this all didn't seem real. Edward being the un-real thing. He was probaly going to disapear in a puff of smoke, never to return again.

"Bella, Please."

I huffed, stopped and spun around to face him.

"This is foolishness, stop making this hard on me." Hard on him?. He was the cryptic one, I was starting to develop a brain hemmorage going over what he had said yesterday. He was making this hard on me.

"What, pray tell, am I making hard on you?."

"Everything!"

"You don't even know me." I said, taking a step closer to his beautiful face. Stop!!

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." He smirked. I melted. _Stop, what have you known him for?, an hour?, and in that hour didn't he pull an extremely creepy or horrible pick up line on you?._

I narrowed my eyes and walked away.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 12:05 pm, Lunch.**

After a very long three periods, I was just counting the minutes until lunch.

I managed to get a tray of food. First time in weeks.

I spotted Jake at our table, talking to a short, black haired girl and an extremley tall, bushy blonde haired male.

I slowly crept up to the table and tapped Jake on the shoulder. Startled, he jumped.

"You must be Bella!." A high pitched voice that sounded like tinkling bells, said.

"Thats me." I said sheepishly, ducking my head.

I felt two little arms wrap around my waist and a tiny head rest on my shoulder.

The head moved. "We are just going to be the best of friends!."

I laughed at the forwardness of her statement. _Must be related to Edward._

"I would hug you back, but I have food in my hands."

She giggled and let go. I looked at her face.

She was absolutley gorgeous, short, black, cropped hair, with a small purple bow on the side. She was flawless. With dark brown eyes, almost black that were shaped like almonds, her nose was small and angular, with little pink lips. She was breathtaking. _Definitely related to Edward_.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." I gazed up to the tall figure, he was almost as tall as Emmett.

But, unlike Emmett, he was ridiculously handsome. With a shag of bushy, blonde hair and pale blue eyes that twinkled. His face was less angular than Edward's, but still had a manly edge to it. He smiled at me, and I melted.

What is it with sexy men in Forks?

"H-Hi." I managed to squeak out. He chuckled and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took it and smiled at him.

Alice whispered in my ear, "Isn't he just the cutest?." I blushed and nodded.

Alice giggled and took my arm and sat us down.

"Jake and I are in the same english class, he was telling me all about you, I feel like I'm already best friends with you."

I looked at Jake with a raised brow. He blushed and looked away.

Alice giggled, "You have met my brother Edward, right?"

I blushed at the sound of his name. _You mean sexy man hunk?. Yes I have._ Stop!, He's ...weird. _No, he's hot._

Jasper chuckled, "Alice?, where is Edward anyways?."

"He got detention."

I laughed, "For what?."

"Falling asleep in class."

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 1:59 pm, Biology Class.**

Not late again. _Bella Swan you are on a roll._I smirked at Mr. Banner as I walked into the classroom. Most of the class was already at their tables, I skipped past them to the back and sat down in the table. Edward wasn't there yet. _Phew.._

I took out my english homework that was assigned last period. We were studying Jane Austen and had to do a paper on one of our favorite characters from her novels. _Metophorical fist pump in the air!, woot!. Mr. Darcy my man._

I was just writing the introduction to my paper, when Edward's chair creaked, indicating he had sat down beside me. I tried to focus harder on what I was writing.

I could hear him muttering to himself, except I couldn't make out any of the words he was saying.

Goddamnit.

Mr. Banner started droning on about something stupid. I always got A's in this class anyway. I sighed and glanced at Edward, only to find him staring at me with such an intesity that it both scared and delighted me. _Bella!, No!._ I stared back. I hadn't noticed the unusual colour of his eyes, I knew they were green, just not this green. They were the colour of fresh, clean cut grass. His eyes almost looked liquid, a liquid green. Emotions flashed through them. I wished I could read his mind, read the emotions flowing through them. During our staring contest I noticed some stubble on his cheeks. _He looks so tired....he can sleep with me anytime.._

"...You'll be working with your lab partner today." Huh?.

Edward snapped his head towards Mr. Banner and then back to me. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. A question bubbled in my mind and before I could stop myself, "What were you doing last night that has you so tired?." I blurted. Embarrassed, I looked away. "You don't have to answer that."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "No, it's fine.... It.. was the, uh, time change, that bothered me so much. " He said, looking away from me. He had a questionable expression on his face. I nodded and looked away aswell. _That doesn't make sense, he been in this fucktown_ _for over a week._ After a minute of silence he started again.

"Tell me about yourself." He murmured. It was either his tone of voice that startled me, or the question, but I couldn't wipe the incredulous look off my face. I was pretty sure I looked like I had just gotten out of an insane asylum.

"Uh, like what?..."

"Everything, favorite colour, movie, book, thing to do, etc."

I answered the question from what I could get off the top of my head."Green, Edward Scissorhands, Pride and Prejudice and its a tie between cooking and reading."

_Good job, Bella, way to trace almost everything back to Edward._

He nodded just as Mr. Banner walked up to us.

Shit, we haven't done anything!.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, are you two done?, I've seen an awful lot of chatter over here."

Edward held up a completely finished lab sheet. "We're done."

.....Huh?, I definitely need to get checked out.

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 2:50 pm, School Parking Lot.**

I watched as Emmett's big body ran across the parking lot and towards me, clad in his football uniform.

"Bella!, I can't drive you home. We have a football practice today, can you get a ride with someone else?."

I bit my lip. "It's fine Emmett, I'll walk ho-"

"I'll drive her home." Edward told him, jingling his keys. I looked at him opened mouthed. He looked delicous in his RayBan sunglasses. _Drool.._

"You don't have to." I told him sheepishly. _No, really, you don't have to._

He smiled. "I want to." Of course you do..

I looked back at Emmett pleadingly, he was looking at me, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

I scowled at him and turned around. _Shit _.I heard Emmett chuckling behind me, "I'll be home at four thirty, Bells, thanks Edward."

Edward waved at Emmett and held his arm out for me to take. I took it hesitantly. _Don't want to be rude.._ Yeah, bullshit Bella, you want to touch him.

An electric current ran up my arm and spread all over my body. It wasn't a uncomfortable shock, I enjoyed it actually. I wanted to touch him more. _This is crazy!, He's crazy!._ After being momentairly dazed, I leaned in and took a whiff of him, he smelled so good, like mints mixed with a foresty musk. _Yumm.._

He chuckled and tried to start a conversation, "I like your brother."

I smiled, "He has that effect on people."

"Edward!." A shrill, annoying voice exclaimed. Edward turned and we were met with the most disgusting sight in the world.

Tanya Denali. World Class Slut. I rolled my eyes. She was pretty, per se, if you thought plastic was hot.. She had platinum blonde hair and dull, blue eyes. He nails were ridiculously long and bright red and she was wearing a red strapless top that barely covered her breasts. I gagged.

"Hello, Tanya." I sneered. She nodded curtly in my direction and glared down towards our interlocked arms. She gazed back up and put on a smile that she probaly thought was sexy.

"Edward, we were all going to Port Angeles tonight and were wondering if you wanted to come, you know, to get used to the area and all."

Edward looked down at me, he pushed his sunglasses up over his eyes so I could read his expression, he looked ...scared?. I silently giggled and turned to Tanya.

"He would love to Tanya, except he is helping me study tonight." Tanya scowled.

"Edward can speak for himself Swan, so, is that a no, Eddie?." Edward visibly grimaced.

"Maybe some other time, Tanya."

"But, he's been here for some time and he hasn't see-"

"He said 'No', Tanya."

Tanya huffed, waved at Edward, and narrowed her eyes at me, before walking towards her Slut Gang, Jessica, Lauren and Victoria. Who all looked exactly like Tanya, except Jessica had dark brown hair, and no boobs. Lauren had blonde hair it was almost white, and she had a little pudge coming out of her shirt. Victoria, was short, ridiculously skinny, and her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

Edward nudged me and pulled me along the parking lot.

"Thanks for that." He said appreciately. I waved him off. He stopped short and gestured infront of him.

We had reached a shiny, silver Volvo. Definitely an Edward car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. The car smelt like Edward. Mmmm. I watched him get in, his long, muscular legs, clad in jeans, made my mouth water. Once he was situated he closed the door and smiled at me.

We pulled out of the school parking lot in silence.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?." He asked me hesitantly.

"No!, no, I mean, I, uh.. don't mind." I answered awkwardly.

He nodded and turned on some tune I didn't recognize.

Again, silence. I stared at him most of the ride home, he didn't look creepy, he looked delicous, absolutely heart-breaking.

The whole drive to my house was silent, a comfortable silence, I felt comfortable around him. He pulled into my driveway all too soon.. _Wait, how did he know where I lived?._

"Bye Edward, thanks for the ride."

-x-X-x-

**Bella Swan, 6:45 pm, Bed.**

I was on the phone with Jake, telling him all about Edward and his weird cryptic remarks.

"I don't know, you know?, maybe he isn't a weirdo." I told him, kicking my feet in the air.

_"He might be, but I think its romantic he traveled all this way for little Bella Swan."_ He said in a sing-song voice. I could just picture him batting his eye lashes.

"Shut up."

_"Hey, he may not be a complete fucktard. I want to meet him."_

"Go ahead, I'm suprised you haven't met him already."

_"Eh, we'll give him a chance, alright?"_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move swiftly from the window and the tree infront of my window shook, I walked up and looked out. _Nothing. I could've sworn.._

_"Bella?, Hellooo?"_

"Oh, shit, sorry, I'm going to go now Jake, see you tomorrow."

-x-X-x-

**A/N:** I will not be making a love triangle with Jake, I hate that, they are just friends. Everything will be explained in later chapters. I hope Edward didn't seem like much of a stalker...  
Haha, Review!


End file.
